Life with criminals as friends
by Geekoness
Summary: They have been friends for a long time, the three of them. They became criminals and she became a doctor, so why is she the one on the run from the police and all the local gangs! SakuMulti
1. Chapter 1

**Life with criminals as friends. **

**Chapter one**

"_We may be best friends but that doesn't mean I can't kill them!"_

_---_

"I'm going to kill them! When I found those two idiots I'm going to pound them into a million tiny pieces and killed them! "I mutter to myself as I ran faster bare foot into the alleyways of the town I've lived in since I was born. "Before they left I told them not to do anything stupid and guess what they did! Something stupid! Now I'm going to kill them when I see them!"

I sighed in a frustrated tone as the cool wind blew at my cheeks, they were my best friends and yet they did this to me! If you're wondering why I'm running around the town at two in the morning it all starts years ago. Yes they day I became friends with the two bad kids of the class my fate was set in stone.

You see when we all became friends on the park years ago, we all made an important promise to each other that no matter what happened and what we would become in the future we would always have each other's backs and be friends.

Now since I was the only girl in the group I was always the one who had to always tell them not to do suck dumb things and just follow the rules but no they always had to get in trouble and bring me down with them!

Though I could never blame them for being so bad and getting me in trouble, ever since they were little kids they had it hard. They had both lost their families and became orphans at an early age in life and had to live on their own with no one to tell them what is bad and good. I could never know what it would have been like since I have always had a family and had parents who told me what to do and what not to. Maybe that is why they both became outlaws. They just didn't know the difference between what was good and bad. They always had to do things their own way before they knew if it was a good idea to them or not and learn it all the hard way.

Anyways when the two became outlaws I told them that still no matter what happened to them I would always be there for them. This pretty much meant I'd lend them money when they badly needed it or when they got all beat up I fixed them up right away and make sure they were okay. It was one of the reasons I wanted to become a doctor actually, so I could save them.

So since I did all this for them and more they sometimes would come over and see me and tell me how things were going. They told me about there adventures around the town, to the gangs that hunted them down. The other thing that came with ever visit was the invite to join them and run around town and follow their dreams. I always declined there offers but part of me always wondered what would happen if I said yes and could join them in that life and go on the adventures with them, but I knew I couldn't not yet at least.

So, as I was saying the last time they were at my house they told me about getting a new big job that would bring them to the top if they could do it right, since it was something that no one has ever been able to do. I remember telling them how I believed in them, and they could do it but just be careful. I didn't want the cops at my door just yet looking for them. The last part was more of a joke, but too bad the cops didn't know that. So weeks later, I saw on the news what they did, and even though I can't say I wasn't proud of them, that they pulled of something no one had ever been able to do. The part that make me want to kill them was the fact that after the message was shown it said they found a lead to finding them. That lead was me. Somehow someone found a record of them from when they were younger the boys told me they destroyed but didn't stop the police I guess. They then got word that they were seen going into my house also after that.

Now as you can see I'm on the run from the police, and I guess it wouldn't be so bad but then there was the fact they tried to arrest me at two in the morning. This caused me to run away from my home that I loved so much that had all my belongings in it and turn to running away from the sirens that covered the streets.

That is why I am now running through the dark streets and alley ways in my pajamas trying to find somewhere safe I can go to, or at least somewhere I can hid and think. Every place I had thought of had a police officer out front as if waiting for me, as if they knew I would run there. This was causeing me to run out of ideas fast.

That is why I was going to kill my two friends next time I laid eyes on them and the more I though about it the more reasons I came up with to find them faster and faster!

Then as i snapped into the real world a blur of black suddenly appeared in front of me, and since i was running so fast there was not time to stop and soon found my self colliding into the person in front of me.

"What the hel- Huh? Well, well what do we have here?" A man a bit taller than me barked at me as I ran into him knocking him over a bit and me to the ground.

He then started to walk over to me and as he walked a gimps of moonlight hit him just right and showed me his brown shaggy hair and tattooed face and I feel fear starting to bottle up inside me.

"G-get away from me!" I yelled at him as I scrambled to get up and away from him. I then found another man was behind me. I was trapped.

"Heh Heh, where is a pretty lady like you trying to go to so fast tonight? Running away from something scary?" He taunted as he slowly approached closer to me.

"Get away from me!" I hissed as I looking around for a place to run and get away only to have the guy behind me grab my arms and held them tight. As soon as he did I tried my best to move my arms and legs away from him so I could escape but he was too strong for me and held me down despite my attempts to get free from his grasp.

"There there, were not going to do much to you." He laughed as he stood in front of me.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked as I again tried my best to get free only to punched in the stomach by the man in front of me. This caught me off guard and knocked the wind out of my and stopped my attempts so I could take a few deep breaths to get air again.

"Now, let's see that pretty face of yours better." He laughed again as one of his hand touched my jaw and forcefully brought it up so he could see it in the hazy moon light that graced the dark ally. I hissed at him as he looked at me and gave him my best dirty look I could manage. It was the only thing I could do right now.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asked as he showed me a grin that showed all of his teeth. I could have sworn he had dog teeth.

"Now, what do we have here?" A different voice said in a deep yet gentle tone from behind the man in front of me who still had his hand on my chin.

"Oh crap. Boss?" The guys in front of me said with a startled look on his face and quickly stepped away from me to take a look at the other guy.

"Just what are you doing Kiba?" The 'boss' asked.

"Nothing sir! Nothing at all! I j-just found this girl running though our alleyways and wanted to see if she needed my help that's all!" The man called Kiba exclaimed without question from his boss.

"I see, well done. You know who that is right Kiba?" The man asked pointing to me.

"Yes! I mean no boss! Sorry sir!" The man responded as he looked at his boss nervously.

"Well, since you don't know. She is the girl all the police are after that was on TV. You know, the doctor who is friends with the 2 most dangerous people in town. Do you know who I'm talking about now don't you?" His boss asked still looking at me.

"You don't mean her do you?" Kiba asked taking a quick look at me and then back to his boss.

"Yes I do. Isn't that right? Sakura Haruno?"He said and as he said my name I let a shiver run down my spine.

"Leave me alone you scum bags!" I yelled as loud as I could. This hasn't been a good night at all so far.

"I guess she isn't in a good mood right now." He chuckled to himself. "I guess she didn't get enough sleep with the police knocking down her door at two in the morning after all. Why don't we let her sleep and talk when she wakes up? Shino if you would please?"

"What are you talking about! Just leave me al-"I shrieked but then felt a large pain at the back of my head and the next thing I knew everything went black.

_Yeah I was SO going to kill them next time I saw them!_

_AN: I know, i know i started another new story. Whatever :3 I have big ideas for this one.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life with criminals as friends. **

**-Chapter two-**

_"It's always nice to see an old friend; it's when you get kidnapped away from them it turns bad…"_

_

* * *

_

_ "Sakura! Hey Sakura! We came to see you! Sorry we didn't come sooner but the cops were looking for us and it was hard to get out of the house!" A kind but loud voice yelled as he ran into her house._

_"Shut up dummy she's probably asleep. Hum… I wonder why she didn't lock her door…" Another voice said as he followed his friend into Sakura's house._

_"I'm not dumb! Wow, I don't remember Sakura being such a messy person. It's all messy here as if…" the once hyper voice said as he slowly got quieter as he looked around at the place that got torn apart._

_"Yeah, I'd have to agree she always hates it when things are too messy…It does look like someone came in here and… Sakura? Sakura are you here?" The once so calm voice said as he started to quickly walk to her room. _

_"Sakura! Please be okay." The other unknown voice said as he followed his blonde friend toward Sakura's room._

_As they both got there the opened the door to her bedroom to see her bed was empty and her room was in disarray._

_Then as they were about to start yelling lines of curses and shouts about where their Sakura could be; a Phone vibrated in one of their pockets._

_"What!"_

_"Hello Sasu. Good morning to you too. You know you should talk to me with more respect."_

_"What do you want?" He snapped at the man on the other line._

_"Oh my, is someone a little angry over a missing person?"_

_ "Missing person… How do you know? You know where she is don't you! Where the hell is she!"_

_"Who is it!?" His friend said looking over at his frustrated friend on the phone._

_"Oh? Was that Naru? Tell him I say hello! Sakura's fine just taking a little nap after the police came to her house in the middle of the night to arrest her, so they could get info on you two."_

_"What! What do you mean? What happened here?" He growled in frustration._

_"Check the news silly. Anyways I though id call to tell you where she is, but I can see your in a bad mood. Don't worry I'll call you later. Bye!" The man said as he hung up the phone._

_"Tell me! Damn it, he hung up!" The 'calm' one said as he shut his own phone to look at the blonde who was looking at him with a questioning look on his face._

_"Who was it?" He said impatiently. _

_"Kakashi…" _

**

* * *

**

"Oww, my head…where am I?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head from when I was hit yesterday.

"You're awake." An emotionless voice noticed.

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. It took me a second before I remembered what had happened this morning. So I guessed I was most likely in their base. Awesome.

"Who are you?" I groaned, still upset over the throbbing pain I had in the back of my head that was turning into a head ache.

"My name is Shino. Sorry for hitting you." He said again without any emotion in his voice.

"Shino huh? Wait you're the jerk who hit me! Come here so I can punch you in the face! Then you can see how it feels!" I muttered angrily as I looked around the room to see where he was.

"I'm sorry, but that would not be wise on my part if I came over there."

"There you are!" I observed as I spotted him sitting on a chair in the corner across the room from me.

As I looked at him I noticed it was hard to see too much of what he looked like. He was hidden under a large black leather jacket that had a long neck add on to it that he had zipped up so I could barely see the top of his lips. His eyes were also covered by big shades that were so black that seeing his eyes looked close to impossible. The only thing I could really tell for sure about him was his brown spiky hair.

I slowly started to try and stand up from the bed I was on but as I tried I was stopped. I looked down at my feet to see they were chained up to the wooden bed post.

"What the…? Why did you chain me up! If you guys didn't know, I'm a doctor not a criminal that could get away from you guys that easily! " I called over to him upset.

"I was told to, besides you might be violent." He responded as he turned his head to look at me. As he had turned I noticed he had an eyebrow piercing.

"Thanks… wow, I think this has been by far the worst day of my life! First the cops come to my house at two in the morning and try to take me away. Then as I got away from them I run into some crazy guys in an alleyway who want to do 'who knows what with me', and now I don't know where I am and I'm chained to a bed!" I ranted as I lied back down. "And I had a head ache because you hit me over the head!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." He sighed in a tone that showed he really didn't care.

"You're a jerk you know that!" I hissed at him.

"How am I a jerk Miss Haruno?" He asked, somewhat confused why I was calling him a jerk.

"You just are!" I remarked looking at the brick wall next to me.

"Really." He sighed as he took out a book from his bag and started to read.

"Yes you are!" I growled at him.

I waited for him to say something but only head him flip a page of his book and ignore me.

"Man! You can't just stop talking to me!" I remarked as I started to study his face again.

"Why not?" He asked as he quickly glanced up at me and back down at his book.

"Why not? I said so that's why!"

"Right…" He sighed as he turned another page of his book.

I frowned and glared at him. He was a smart one but I was going to get him to talk to me again. After all, sitting in silence as you're tied up is no fun at all.

"So…Shino. Why am I here?"

Nothing.

"How old are you? You look pretty young to be in a gang."

Nothing yet again.

"Can I see your face? Or are you really ugly under there or something?"

I saw him twitch slightly but still nothing. I was going to have to bring out the big one.

"So, why are you not talking to me are you scared of girls or something? Or maybe… are you gay?" I started to laugh a bit as he quickly short me a death glare.

(AN: Not meant to offend anyone!)

"You're here because you are, I'm 21 and no you can't see my face. Also I'm not gay; I'm trying to read my book. Now, can you please stop bugging me Miss Haruno?" He finally responded in an annoyed voice.

"Can you please get me some Advil and some water? My head hurts from being knocked out by _someone _in this room!" I shot back at him.

"Fine I'll go get you some water okay! Just be quiet! Are you always this annoying?" He growled in an angered tone as he got up and slammed his book.

"When my day is as bad as this one I think I'm aloud to be cranky and annoying! Now go get me some water! "

He gave me another evil glare before he let of a smirk and started to walk towards me.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" I asked as I sat up, a bit scared at what he was going to go.

"Just remember Miss Haruno..." He started to say as he got to the bed. I tried to pull at my chain but it wasn't going to let me away soon. He noticed this and laughed.

"Get away from me!" I squeaked out loud as he got even closer.

He smiled again and he leaned forward and put his hand on the back of the bed fame and the other right next to me. His head then leaned in closer so it was right next to my exposed neck.

"You're _our_ prisoner now, and if you didn't know… I can do whatever I want to our prisoners when I'm on watch. So I would watch my mouth if I were you." He continued as he let his breath linger on my neck that sent me shivers every time he spoke.

"Now I'll go get that water of yours." He laughed as he got up and walked towards the door across the room to exit.

As he left the room to go get my water I put my head to my heart. I haven't been that scared yet excited in a long time. Even though I knew it sounded terrible I liked it.

So as a girl entered the room with a glass of water and an Advil I was relived, but part of me felt slightly disappointed at the same time.

"H-hello Miss Haruno." A girl with short black hair with a tint of blue in it greeted as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Again the Miss Haruno? Wow you guys are respectful to your captives…" I muttered as I looked at the pill in her hand. My head ache had gone away when Shino was getting 'closer' with me.

"Well… w-were not really but we are with you because your special." He stuttered as she gave me a friendly smile. "H-here is your Advil and water your requested."

"Thanks." I muttered as I grabbed the water and pill from her hand and swallowed it. "So, what's your name?"

"Hinata." She said as she took away my empty glass and put in on a night table.

"Hinata? What a pretty name! Well thanks Hinata for the water! Also please call me by my first name Sakura." I said in a friendly tone. It was always good to have some friends.

"Thank you S-sakura." She nodded with a smiled and a slight blush when saying my name.

"So not that I mind but what happened with that other guy? What's his name again…? Shino?" I asked with a slight blush from thinking about what he had done just a few seconds ago.

"Oh him? I think was called to go help someone with something." She told Sakura as she sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Really? Are you sure he didn't want to just get away from me? I got him pretty mad." I laughed not telling her the whole story.

"You got him mad! Really!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, he got pretty man why? Dose he not get mad a lot?" I asked .

"Yeah. He is so mellow. I don't think I've ever seen him mad! Must have been fun." She laughed.

"It was fun! All you have to do is call him Gay!" I laughed with her.

"You called him what? Oh my god you're awesome!" She giggled; though her laugh quickly faded as a few knocks hit the door.

"Hinata!" A boy's voice said as the door opened.

"Y-yes!" She stuttered as she quickly turned towards him.

"Hurry up and get Miss Haruno ready for lunch with the boss! I mean come on she's still in her pajamas! What have you been doing in here?" He yelled at her in an angry tone.

"Y-yes sir! I'm s-sorry!"

"Also, after lunch you should pick her up from the boss's room and escort her to room 132. We will met there and then go to the other ware house and meet up with the boys. Got it?"

"R-right!" She stuttered yet again.

"Now hurry up and get her ready! What are you waiting around for?" He growled at here.

"N-nothing Kiba I'll be right on it!" She said as she quickly stood up and stumbled over to a dresser that was in the room.

"Wait Kiba? As in Kiba from the guy from yesterday! It is you! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here! You Jerk!" I yelled at him in an angry tone. That jerk!

He flashed me a big grin even though I was just getting mad at him.

"Awe, you remembered me. Thanks Doll face and you know I would love and I mean love to stay around and help with getting you all dressed up but I have to go or else I'm dead. See you soon hot stuff." He said with a playful wink.

"Y-y-you jerk and pervert!" I blushed as he started to laugh again.

"See you." He chuckled as he closed the door.

"What a jerk and pervert!"

"You have no idea…" Hinata sighed under her breath as she grabbed a dress from the dresser.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you a question?" I asked as he unlocked the chins on my feet so I could get dressed.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked as she as she got a palette of make up and started to add some on my face.

"Why is it you kept on stuttering around that guy who you must have known for a long time, but stopped stuttering around me?" I inquired as she finished up with my makeup.

"H-huh? W-what do you m-mean?"She stuttered as she got on the bed and started to brush my hair.

"Awe, come on. You and I both know that was such fake stutter! Now tell me." I said.

"I guess you got me. Well if you really want to know it's because I just, feel more comfortable around you then I ever have with my team. Also you seem safe, I mean I heard you were a doctor, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am… well I was. I don't think they will ever let me back to work now that the cops are after me." I laughed even though that wasn't funny.

"I guess, but you could always be a medic in a gang… or something you know. Work underground… it would be nice if I could see you more."

"Tempting but I don't know if working with this group is the best idea especially since I know nothing about them, and they kidnapped me..." I said in an apologetic tone. What I didn't tell her was I could never be on a team that didn't like my two best friends.

"This group is called the white fangs by the way." She said getting off the bed,"but I wasn't talking about this group…" She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Now here put on this dress okay?" She said as she flashed me her one of a kind smile.

"Right…"I muttered as I grabbed the dress from her hold.

It was a white summer dresses that when down to my knees with a small red butterfly pattern on the bottom of it.

"Wow it's so pretty!" I noted as I stated to take my pajamas off.

"Yeah I think so too. I especially think it will look nice on you." She said in a sweet tone.

'Hinata sure is kind.' I thought to myself.

Once I got the dress on I turned to Hinata and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as I twirled around showing her the dress.

"You look so pretty!" She chirped "but you're missing one thing…"

"What's that?" I wondered out loud as I watched her dig into her pocket for something.

"This!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a small white and red flower clip and quickly walked over and put it in my hair. "Perfect!"

"Thanks Hinata! It looks really pretty." I smiled as I looked at it from the small dusty mirror in the room.

"No problem, now we should start to head to the bosses room." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Right." I agreed as she guided me down the long dark hall.

We didn't speak as we walked, mostly because I knew she didn't like to talk around other people and also because what she had said before kept running through my head. 'I didn't mean this group…' What could she have meant by that?

"H-here we are…" She said as we stopped in front of a large wooden door. She then quickly knocked on the door quickly giving me a glance as she stepped away from it.

"Come in." A deep voice grunted from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes S-sir!" She said as she opened the door to show the room was filled with darkness so I couldn't see in it. "Y-you have to go on alone from h-here."

"What why?"I asked nervously not wanting to go into that room alone.

"I-I-I'm not allowed in the b-bosses room. G-good luck, I'll be here after wards w-waiting for you okay?" She said giving me a comforting smile.

"Okay, thanks Hinata." I muttered as I walked into the dark room, letting in only get darker as the door closed.

* * *

_-Mean while- _

_'This is dark blue to piggy. Are you there?'_

_'Dark blue? This is pig what is wrong? Did something happen?'_

_'Sakura Haruno is with them. The one the cops are after, and is friends with the 2 outcasts.'_

_'Really? How did they manage to do that I wonder… '_

_'Yes. So, what should I do?'_

_'Why don't you invite her over here for a little visit? You know what to do.'_

_'Understood.'_

_'Good luck.'_

* * *

(AN: I could end it here but thanks to my new friend Eternal Grey I am going to add a few more pages… you better love her for this!)

* * *

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I asked as I walked slowly into the dark room.

"Hello Miss Haruno Sakura." A voice said hidden in the darkness of the office. The same one I had heard in the alleyway this morning.

"Can you please turn on the lights sir?" I asked as I bumped into a chair or something that was in front of me. "I can't see anything!'

"Right… just one more second…" He muttered as it sounded like he quickly finished something. "There we go!"

He said as he opened a pair of blinds that made the suns delicate rays fill up the inside the dark room. Then as my eyes got used to the suns rays I saw who the boss was.

Surprisingly I already knew him…

"Kakashi?" I muttered out in disbelief of what I was seeing.

"The only and only." He laughed as he walked towards me.

I smiled as I looked at my old teacher. He still looked the same as I had remembered. He still had his same silvery hair that was spiked up perfectly somehow. His huge black and green scarf that he used to wear all the time that covered his mouth and a good part of his nose. Also the fact he was wearing all back except for a bit of greet on the tips of his pockets on his black pants.

"I didn't think my old fighting teacher would be my Kidnapper!" I laughed as I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "It's been way too long!"

"I know." He said as he pulled me back to take a good look at me.

"Did you talk to Naruto and Sasuke yet? They must be worried… they said they were going to come over today. Oh my gosh! What if the police are still there? We need to call them!" I said as I started to freak out.

"There fine don't worry about it." He reassured me."I was playing with them this morning there fine and they know where you are. You will get to see them later today also so please, don't worry."

"Okay, that takes a load off my chest to know there okay. I want them in top shape when I kill them for getting me into this mess!"

"Same old Sakura I see… why don't you come over here and have some of this yummy food my chef made for us." He said as he gestured over to the table of food next to us.

"Good idea." I said as I sat down in the chair I tripped over a few seconds ago.

**

* * *

**

The rest of the time I spent with Kakashi was talking, and catching up with him. It had been 4 years since I had last seen and it was so nice to see him again. So I was slightly disappointed to have to leave him once our time was up from the timid knocks on the door that I knew were Hinatas.

Before I left he gave me a hug and promised me he would see me again soon, with the boys with us and we could all be together again. This comment made me a bit happier about having to leave him. So I waved him good bye with a smile and walked out the door over to Hinata who was waiting for me.

"H-how w-was it?" She asked quietly as we walked down the hallway.

"It went better than I thought." I said as I smiled at her.

"That's g-good." She muttered as we walked into a new room.

"So now what? Is this room 123?" I asked look around the almost empty room.

"No, this isn't that room." She said as she closed the door giving us our privacy.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her with a strange look.

"We just had to stop here first before we go on…" She muttered as she walked over to a closet in the room and grabbed a few suit cases.

"Okay." I muttered as I watched her grab something's a put them into a bag she also had.

"You'll see later don't worry. Now we need to hurry we need to be at the dock by 3. Oh and put this on." She said as she threw a huge hooded jacket at me.

"At the dock?" I questioned as she also handed me some big sunglasses like Shino's.

"Yeah, you know we need to be secretive so we changed the place we were going to meet. Just trust me and put on the things I gave you. Okay? Your face can't be seen, If it is the police will be chasing after us for sure."

"I guess your right…" I muttered as I pulled the jacket over the white dress and put the hood up, as put the sunglasses on.

"Now I got all the things we will need here, so let's go shall we?" She asked sweetly as she grabbed her things." Oh and you have to promise me something okay?"

"Okay…What?" I asked.

"Please don't talk once we leave this room, at all no matter what. Okay? Once were out of the base and in the car you can talk again. Got it?" She stated looking at me deep n the eyes to make sure the message was clear.

"Okay. I promise." I nodded as she opened the door.

"Good" She smiled as she started to sneak out of the room and down the halls. As we went she kept muttering for me to be slower or make my breath quieter. I wondered why we were sneaking until I heard the alarm go off.

I looked at Hinata confused and she just grabbed my hand and stared to run it out of the doors we where next to and into a cab that was waiting for us. Not letting me stop and turn around even if I wanted to.

As she pulled me into the cab I looked back out of the back of the car window to see Kakashi and a bunch of guys all run out of the doors only to see out car was driving away.

I then put together the pieces of the puzzle that was Hinata and looked over at her to see if I was right.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes Sakura?"

"You're not really part of the white fangs are you?"

"No I'm not. I was just here was a spy"

"For w-who?"

"The W.O.H."

"Who are they?"

"Our whole name is 'The woman of hell' but we go by W.O.H. We are an all girls gang who really need another medic and we think you could be an awesome part of our group."

I didn't say anything else after that I just looked back at the ware house as it disappeared into the horizon. There goes being safe with Kakashi and seeing the boys again. I thought to myself as I watched it disappear for good.

* * *

(AN: Yikes, this is like 11 pages! I'm so tired! This chapter is for **Amai Yume no Akemi, Vesper chan, -carsly, and Eternal Grey**. Extra thanks to _Eternal Grey_ because she updated her story I've been reading like 3 times, in one night! Just for me *happiness* so I wanted to do something nice too for her since she read my story. So I wrote 3 extra pages for her 3 extra chapters. Hope you guys still like it! This is my longest chapter I have ever written! Also, if anyone can think of a better summery for this story or a better name let me know. Thanks)


	3. Chapter 3

**Life with criminals as friends. **

**-Chapter Three-**

"_Why? Why is this happening to me!"_

_---_

"_Okay Kakashi you old dog where is she?" Sasuke's voice called out as he kicked down the door even though it was unlocked. _

"_Yeah Kakashi! Where is our Sakura!" Naruto agreed as he followed his team mate through the broken door and into the room to where a grey haired man sat looking at his poor broken door. _

"_Relax boys. You didn't need to break my poor door. She's fine we just had a bit of complications…" Kakashi began to say before he was interrupted._

"_What kind of complication?" Sasuke hissed looking at Kakashi with his best death glare. _

"_Easy there Sparkly. We were just tricked by a spy and now she is with a different group." The silver haired male said in a calm tone praying the boys wouldn't over react. _

"_What group?" The blonde boy asked no longer in a friendly tone and locked with Kakashi._

"_The… W.O.H." Kakashi coughed hoping it might cover up the name of the evil group. _

"_What! Not them! How could you let her be with freaking fan-girl-gang-wannabes! What if they rub off on her! What then!" Sasuke yelled stomping around the room freaking out."How could you let this happen! If I we go over there we're done for!" _

"_Chill Sasuke we will think of something! We won't let them get to us like last time!" Naruto chimed in trying to be a bit encouraging even though they both knew it was going to be very problematic. _

"_Don't worry boys. We just need to work together as a team okay? "Kakashi said as he walked past the two boys and over to the broken door. "But before we do anything I want you two to fix my door…"_

-----

"Sakura? Hey Sakura wake up." Hinata said as she gently pushed on Sakura's shoulders in attempts to walk her up for the hundredth time.

"Huh? W-where am I?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes to Hinata's familiar face.

"We are now at the home base for the W.O.H! It's time to get up okay?"

"Oh okay." I sighed as I slowly rubbed my neck from the long car ride and sat up in my seat to look out the window.

Now, when I first saw the white fangs base it didn't pop much I figured all base's would look like that. After all it was just a bunch of big grey buildings all together row by row! Then there was this base. To be honest it looked more like a huge mansion then a base. It was so beautiful compared to the other place I couldn't help but gasp at its beauty.

"This is so beautiful!" I exclaimed as my eyes wondered over all the flowers that grew all around the outside.

"You think so? I do too. I really missed it when I _saw_ away now come on lets go." Hinata said as she smiled and lent me a hand getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled as I took her hand and let her help me out of the car.

She gave me a nod and started to walk up the white steps still holding onto my hand to prevent me from running away.

She slowly guided me down a bunch of different hallways inside, until we got to a light purple door with a small sign on it that said 'Hinata' in small letters.

"This is my room…" She said gesturing to the door. "let's get ready quickly before you meet our Boss. Her name is Lady Tsunade and she's really nice! I'm sure you'll like her a lot!"

"I hope so too." I smiled as I watched her open her door.

I knew I hadn't known Hinata for long, but I could already tell this was the perfect room to describe her. It started with the shy quite surface of a simple light purple door with pretty little letters that wouldn't hurt a fly. Then bam! You finally get to come in only to find on the inside a dark purple mess of thing you would have never thought about her, that are just waiting to pop out at you!

"It's a bit messy sorry, but its home. You know?" She muttered showing me a smile as she walked in shoveling some things on the floor out of her way.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed, thinking about how I will (you had put would) most likely not see my home again for a long time.

"Okay I'm going to get changed into something more me and not anything I had to where in the White fangs! If you want to change you can too okay? Though I must say you look super cute in that dress I picked for you!" She laughed as she picked up a few things from the floor and when inside her bathroom to change.

"Right! Thanks Hinata." I called over to her from behind the door.

I looked around and saw a pair of jean shorts on the ground, they were a little short but they were better than the dress. I was never really one to like to run around in dresses even when I was little.

I looked around for a shirt and saw a red and white striped tank top that I thought would work well enough with the shorts.

I quickly got dressed and saw Hinata come out in a black and white striped dress that went to a bit above her knees.

"How do I look?" She asked as she came out a spun around to show me the full effect of the dress.

"You look _very_ pretty." I laughed "Looks like we were both in the mood for stripes huh?"

"I guess so." She nodded as she started to walk to the door. "Now let's go!"

"Right!" I agreed as she started to lead the way down the hallways again. This time she let me walk by myself without holding my hand and with that I was happy to have some freedom again.

Though maybe I should have held her hand since as I turned to follow her around yet another corner in the hallways I found myself watching Hinata's back walk away from me as a hand covered my mouth and pulled me in a nearby room.

"Now I don't know who you are but you're going to lead me out of this place if you want to live." A deep voice whispered into my ear.

"Murrrf mmmm muf muuuum murrrf!" I mumbled into his hand.

"What? Oh right sorry." The voice said as they slowly let their hand off my mouth.

"I said, I'd love to but I have no idea how to get out."

"What? But aren't you one of them? A W.O.H?" The voice asked in a confused tone.

"I was kidnapped by them, from a kidnaper so no. I'm not one of them." I sighed.

"Why would they kidnap you? You don't look that special…" The voice muttered.

"Hey! How would you even know were in the dark thank you very much!" I hissed.

I didn't hear an answer but instead I saw a light go on and then saw a tall boy with red shaggy hair standing in front of a small light switch looking at me strangely.

"Humm. Now that I think about it you look do familiar. Where have I seen you before…." He muttered to himself as he looked me up and down. "What 's your name?"

"Umm Sakura Haruno." I muttered not sure if I should be telling him my name or not.

"That's it!" He said quickly then started to walk over to a table in the room to pick up a newspaper that was there; he then flipped to the first page and pointed to a picture of me. "You're famous."

---

**Missing and Wanted: Sakura Haruno**

**This pink haired fiend was seen assorting with one of the most wanted duo in all of Konoha! Soon after confrontation she was seen fleeing the police and now is missing. If seen please contact the police as soon as possible! Details of this girl are below….**

---

"So your friends with The Outcasts huh?" The Red headed boy asked.

"I guess that is the named they go by huh? Yeah we all used to be best friends when we were little and stuff." I muttered still reading the article.

"Well that's just perfect!" He laughed. "My Gang has _wanted out_ hand of both of them for a while now and with you in our hands we can really get them back!"

"Wait! W-what!" I gasped know I had just gotten even more into a big mess.

"Oh and look at that! It says here you're even a doctor! Lucky us! Now come on let's get out of here so I can get you back to our base!" He smirked taking me by the hand to pull me somewhere.

"Wait! Y-you can't just kidnap me! Maybe I want to stay here huh? What would you do then! I could yell and scream and you couldn't do anything! Besides I don't even know your name! Why would I go with you?" I protested.

"First of all you don't want to stay here. They will only use you and make you hate men and make you hate your friends." He said calmly."Since my stay here, all they have done is tortured me and if you don't join them they will treat you the same."

"H-how do you know I don't want to join them?"

"The fact that you said you're friends with The Outcasts. If you had wanted to join a gang I think you would have already joined them. Am I right?"

I didn't answer, he knew was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"That's what I though." He laughed. "Now let's go."

"But! ..Fine" I sighed think how easy it would be for her to turn on me like she did with the white Fangs. Maybe if I helped him get out I can just run away once were on the way to his base.

"That's what I though.

"How are we going to get out?"

"The vents." He said pointing up at the one above him.

"You know I'm still waiting for you to tell me your name." I said as I helped him grab a chair to climb up into the vents.

"Sasori." He smirked as he took me by the hand and helped me up.

**(AN: Sorry for the wait! I hope you all liked this chapter =] I would like to say Thank you SO much to my beta reader **Eternal Grey **You are amazing! New Chapter soon because I get out of school for break in 13 days and should write a bit then! Reviews are loved 3 Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! Bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life with criminals as friends.**

**Chapter four**

"_Not this again! Ahh!" _

_----  
_

"_Where are they!" An angry female called in her loud demanding voice. _

"_I-I don't know __m__y lady! She was behind me one second then the next she was gone!" Hinata replied, doing her best to not get in trouble with the boss. _

"_Yeah, and he was in his cell a second ago I swear!" A different girl cried out from beside Hinata. _

"_Well don't just stand here then! Go get them and make sure that disgusting male is back in his cell soon!" __Their__ leader growled as she sent them her famous death glare to get them out of her office. _

"_Right!" They both called in __unison__ as the both quickly rushed out of the door and to work._

_Their__ leader just sat there and sighted, today was so far very troublesome. She really needed a drink right now.__She__slowly began to reach for her phone to call her assistant when it then began to ring. _

"_Hello?" She called into the phone as she picked it up._

"_Hello lady Tsunade, you have a call on line 2. It's umm Kakashi…" Her assistant said from the other end of the phone._

"_Wonderful, he is most likely mad about the whole undercover thing…"_

"_Most likely"_

"_Okay I'm on it, but please get me some beer or something okay?"_

"_Right…"_

_Tsunade sighed as she again let her long fingers slowly work their way over to click the button for the next line. She could definitely feel a big head ache coming on very soon. _

"_Hello this is Tsunade, how may I help you?" She said in her fake I'm-so-happy-to-be-talking-to-you voice._

"_Hi Tsunade, I do believe you have someone I need." _

"_I don't know what you are talking about Kakashi…"_

"_Don't play dumb with me. Now please tell me where Sakura is. Both_ _me and the outcasts are looking for her and it would be in your best interest to hand her over, if you get what I mean."_

_A smirk then found its self on her lips. Was this Sakura girl so important that there was 2 other gangs and the police all looking for her? She should really have some fun with them if that was the case. _

"_Oh? That's who you want? Well too bad because after I'm done, she will __be part of our group." She laughed into the phone. _

_

* * *

_

"Can't you go any faster? I mean come on! You're so slow!" Sasori grunted under his breath at my slow crawling speed.

"Well sorry! You're the one who thought it would be good if I went in first!" I hissed back at him as I tried to go a little faster.

"Shh. No need to be loud you will give our location away…now just shut up and go faster." He snapped in his low calming voice.

I growled in response as I continued on forward, now not even bothering to go much faster then I needed. Take that you jerk!

"Is there a reason you are now going so slow? Maybe you wanted to give me a better and longer view of that lovely behind of yours?" He laughed as I spent up.

"Pervert…" I muttered under my breath.

"You know you like it" He laughed "Now the map we found said –" He started to say before the metal vent that was under us opened up so we both fell down into the room below us.

"Oww…" I hissed under my breath as we landed on the hard ground that had been under us.

"The vents really? Wow, and we thought you would be smarter Sasori." I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair say as she shook her head, but it wasn't her looks or her pretty voice that caught my eye. It was the big gun in her hand that was pointed in our direction.

"I would have gotten out find if I hadn't found this slow pink slug…" he said calmly as he pointed in my direction.

"Slug! You take that back!" I yelled as I lunged for him to show him I wasn't any type of slug.

"Oww get off of me you dumb ass! We're both on the same team here!" He grunted as he tried to push me off of him.

"We are **not **on the same team! I'm not even on a team! I just want to get home!" I angrily said as I tried to punch him.

"Miss, please get off of him now!" The lady with the big gun said in a commanding tone.

"R-right." I said as I quickly got off of him.

"Sure…do it when she says it, not me." Sasori muttered under his breath.

"Who has the gun?" I whispered back at him.

"Touché" He laughed.

Just then the door busted open and I saw Hinata fly into the room with a smile.

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're okay!" She said as she quickly made her way to my side.

"Wait, that is the Sakura we are looking for?" The girl from before said.

"Yeah, she must have gotten kidnapped by the pathetic retardover there." She motioned towards Sasori.

"I'm right here you know…" He sighed slightly annoyed.

"That's why I said it." She smirked as she helped me up.

'Wow' I thought to myself,' I never knew Hinata was such a jerk.'

"Now come on let's get them to Tsunade for her to deal with." Hinata said to the other girls.

They nodded and a tall girl with blonde hair came forward to get Sasori to come with them.

We all started to walk down the hall Hinata in the front and the other girl at the behind keeping my and Sasori in the middle.

I sighed as I slowly followed Hinata down the hall; I had been really hoping I could escape. I was about to ask Hinata if I was going to get punished when I felt a hand over my mouth. I raised my eye brow in confusion as I saw from the corner of my eye the blonde girl throw something in front of me and hitting a button causing 2 explosions one from behind of us and one in front of us.

"Wuff za mummf?" I muttered trying to say 'what the heck?' from behind the hand that was covering my mouth.

"Sakura! Are you okay? Sakura! Say something!" I hear Hinata yell from behind the rock remains of the wall.

"Shh, don't worry it's just to slow them down. Your okay." I heard Sasori say quietly in my ear as he pulled me toward the door next to us just as his friend threw another thing at that wall, making another hole in the wall, only to show the outside of the building and a small helicopter just hidden from behind a bush.

"There is our ride now let's go yeah?" The person I thought was a girl said in a very manlyvoice. Maybe, that wasn't a girl….

"Right."Sasori said as he quickly picked me up bridle style and ran with me in his arms to the helicopter waiting for us.

"What just happened here?" I questioned as we reached the plane.

"We just escaped…duh." Sasori said as he helped me into the jet and climbed into the passenger's seat next to the girl or guy or whatever it was.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the person I thought was a girl as they pushed and clicked buttons as started us into the air.

"That is Deidara, my partner. Oh and yes, he is a guy if you're wondering." Sasori laughed.

"Shut up! I just saved you, be thankful!" His friend Deidara said glaring at Sasori.

I sighted as they started to argue and looked out the window.

I miss my old life…

* * *

**AN: Gah new chapter! Yay! Thank you so SO much **_**Eternal Grey **_**for being my beta, I couldn't do it without you! You are awesome!**

**Now, other than that I have a question for you guys! **

**What is your favorite Akatsuki and Sakura pairing? **

**Please let me know in a PM or Review! Thank you! **

**-Gee **


	5. A little note!

**Hey Guys!**

So just got a review on one of my stories today and I know and I've seen a few in the past on other stories asking me to update, so ive been meaning to do something to at least to let you guys know what's going on

So I know its been a year [or 2 that is] and I just might update something for you guys cause I feel bad for not doing anything orz. But if I don't I'm sorry and all your reviews really did make me smile and ive read all of them and hnnngh! I don't deserve them, I'm such a bad writer! Gah!

So stay tuned! I hope to do something soon maybe!


End file.
